User blog:Adzyn/Brave Frontier Starter Pack : Guide
Since a lot of player always posting about how should they make their squad, and I always copy-paste this thing, I'll just post it and answer with a link next time. I edited some because apparently people don't like the word 'leechers' lol XD Hello, as fellow newcomer to Brave Frontier, I wanna say Hi and help you a little... For player UNDER level 200, The most important thing in this game is cost, which is important since it allows you to bring higher ranked units(7 stars, in this case) anywhere, (Quest, Grand Quest, Grand Gaia Chronicles, Frontier Gate, Frontier Hunter, even Trials). So you don't worry too much about making squad for hard trials or dungeons. Just focus on leveling up and get more cost, also, don't always use your gems to summon units, they can be a troll sometimes :3 Upgrade your unit slot. Why? So when you farm on Metal or Imp dungeons, you won't waste any minutes for fusing them when your slot is full, because the 30 mins duration. Also upgrade your item slot. Why? in the future you'll need a lot more better spheres, which is good if you can craft them by yourself, since the hard-to-earn material can drop from Raid Medals. I even crafted my own Occult Treasure. My current item slot is 410 and I think I still need more. About Raid Class, you can actually just join any room/Quest you haven't cleared and let the high lvl players clear them, even up to clear RC 5, so you'll get Owen and Sacred Crystal. They're good for starters since Grahdens's 6* form is quite troublesome to do. Not that you shouldn't do anything. You can join attacking the boss and don't worry if your squad wiped out, because you have 3 lives in raid. Just make sure on your last chance, don't join anymore since if you die again it's game over. There are reasons why I suggest to leech on high level player: *First, UNITS. Low level player have limited units, so they can't always make a good squad required to beat hard Raid bosses. Even stat/parameter boost leader skill is quite rare on 7stars, not everyone can get their Haile, Reud, Dolk, etc. Not everyone have Charla, Ivris, or any other good healer. There's even possibility for not having a mitigator at all. Unless, they actually burn their money to buy lots of gem. But then again, not many of those money spender, especially newbies. *Second, SPHERES. They don't have good spheres like we do. They don't have Phantom Gizmo, Sacred Crystal, Fake Stone, Buffer Jewel, etc. Even if they do have BUffer Jewel, it's probably only one, while they have 4-5 units to keep alive, and a mitigator to keep at least the BB gauge full each turn. Sure you can make up the BB maintain need from some Leader Skills, but what if you don't have any? Luckily, there's a good-free and easy to get-sphere now, the Frozen Fantasy. *Third, it's actually a WIN-WIN situation. Drop rate in Raid Battles is according to your points, STARS you see after the quest cleared. The more stars you get, the more drops for you, even rare drops. You leech on us, just sit tight and watch us do the job, voila! you get your very first good BB maintainer sphere, and it's Sacred Crystal. Not only that, there are lots of rewards each time your Raid Class ranked up. We higher level players already got that, and now we just need the rare drop. Well, it's just the case for me, so feel free to disagree. If I ever meet one of those newbies on the last mission of RC5, I'll gladly do the job, if it means I can help them even a little. Because I know the suffering being low level and not enough cost, not having things you need. I just got to lvl 200 recently, and when I was level 175, I hadn't even clear RC4. Not because I didn't do raid, just I failed many times, because it was hard for me at the time. But I'm pretty lucky on getting mitigators and support units, so maintaining my mitigator's BB wasn't a problem. The only easy time I've ever had is when I beat the last mission on RC 5, I was lucky on joining the room and 5 minutes later the quest cleared. So, basically, I welcome leechers. The more you play, the higher level you achieve you'll eventually learn the knack of the game, what you need to do, what you need to have. So I don't see a problem if early game you're not that good. Just in case if anyone wondering, I'm currently on level 223. I don't say I'm a high level player, I just say my level is higher than the newbies. :) Still want more detailed about making squad? Visit Essential Squad Compositions by Linathan (If you have no idea, he's one of this Wiki's admin) Well I think that's all, sorry for the long post. For each words you've read here worth 1 gem, so you better prepare to pay me! <<< a s'ti *For more info about me, click : Profile Category:Blog posts